Stop Being Nice to Me
by rururei
Summary: "Apakah... berbuat baik juga adalah sesuatu yang salah?" Rivaille tidak pernah tersenyum pada Petra, tapi Petra tidak bisa berhenti berbuat baik padanya. Sampai hari di mana Rivaille memintanya berhenti... berhenti berbuat baik...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Stop Being Nice to Me**

**Lenght : twoshot**

**Pairing : Levi x Petra**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SnK, I just own the storyline and the words~**

*Ini pertama kalinya nulis fanfic dengan cast tokoh anime. Barangkali karena di luar semua adegan kekerasannya, SnK termasuk salah satu dari sedikit anime yang bisa membuat saya menangis

_**Kenapa...?**_

_**Kenapa aku masih saja menatap sepasang mata yang tidak pernah menatapku?**_

Gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Bahkan kali ini dia setengah berlari, membuat rambut pirangnya yang pendek melambai ke belakang karena tertiup angin. Bibirnya yang mungil mulai tersenyum ketika dia bisa melihat sebuah halte bus tidak jauh dari sana. Larinya makin cepat, seakan-akan halte bus itu akan berpindah dari tempatnya sekarang kalau dia tidak segera sampai.

"Akhirnya….."

Dengan senyum penuh kegembiraan dia berhenti berlari, mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Beberapa tetes keringat menetes dari dahi dan lehernya ketika dia membungkuk untuk memegangi lututnya. Ternyata lelah juga berlarian sepanjang jalan. Tetapi rasa lelah itu dengan ajaibnya berkurang sangat banyak ketika dia melihat sebuah bus berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuh dan membentuk sebuah senyuman yang entah kenapa secara otomatis bisa menjadi selebar dan seceria itu. Dengan mata berbinar, dia menatap ke pintu bus.

Ya, inilah dia.

Inilah alasan kenapa dia berlarian sepanjang jalan.

Inilah alasan kenapa dia begitu gembira melihat halte bus itu.

Inilah…..

Pintu itu terbuka pelan-pelan.

Dia terus menatapnya, hampir tanpa berkedip, seolah-olah takut akan ada yang terlewatkan kalau sampai dia memejamkan mata sebentar saja. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan blazer hitam keluar paling awal, disusul oleh seorang kakek bertongkat yang memakai topi abu-abu. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan orang-orang yang turun dari dalam bus, beberapa memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang dia pakai, tapi bukan mereka.

Bukan mereka yang dia tunggu.

Sebelum pintu bus kembali tertutup, seseorang berambut hitam dengan tas hitam di pundaknya meloncat turun dari sana.

"Tch….."

Dengan wajah malas dia mengusap bahunya yang baru saja tanpa sengaja ditabrak oleh siswa lain.

_Itulah dia,,,,_

Dia merapikan dasinya sebelum menatap kembali ke depan dengan tampang datar dan acuh tak acuh yang entah bagaimana sepertinya tidak bisa lagi diubah-ubah.

_Dia ada di sana, semua alasan itu…._

Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku kanan dan kiri celana seragamnya, dia mulai berjalan.

_Dia,,,,,,,,_

"Ketua!"

Gadis itu memekik pelan dengan keceriaan yang sebenarnya tidak diniatkannya untuk menjadi berlebihan. Tapi sia-sia saja. Siapapun yang mendengarnya akan tahu bahwa dia terlalu gembira dengan teriakan itu.

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh dan menatap tajam dengan mata biru pucatnya.

"Petra…." dia berkata pelan, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

"Selamat pagi, Ketua!"

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya, berusaha keras terlihat menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

_Sial, selalu __saja __begini._

"Tch… berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu?" sepasang mata tajam itu menghunjamkan pandangannya ke wajah Petra yang terus menunduk, "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan bodoh itu."

Nada kalimatnya benar-benar terdengar malas. Petra masih menunduk sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

"Panggil aku Rivaille."

_Rivaille….._

_Rivaille…_

Nama itu menggema berkali-kali di telinga Petra sambil diulanginya berkali-kali dalam hati sebelum akhirnya dia sadar bahwa Rivaille sudah berjalan meninggalkannya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ba… baik Ketua! Eh… Ri… Rivaille…!"

Petra berlari lagi, kali ini tidak terlalu lama karena Rivaille belum berjalan terlalu jauh dari sana. Dia berhenti dan mengikuti Rivaille dari belakang sambil tetap berusaha menjaga jarak dengan si rambut hitam itu.

"Kenapa setiap pagi kau menungguku di halte bus itu?"

"Eh…"

Petra mengangkat wajahnya, tidak yakin bahwa Rivaille baru saja mengajaknya bicara.

"Kenapa kau selalu menungguku di halte bus?"

Rivaille sama sekali tidak menoleh, tapi Petra merasakan wajahnya lebih panas dibanding sebelumnya.

"Eh… itu… aku…."

"Tch…. Dasar gadis bodoh…."

Sebenarnya posisi menjadi ketua klub _science _bisa jadi merupakah hal terakhir yang Rivaille inginkan di dunia ini. Dia tidak suka berurusan dengan banyak orang –sebenarnya hanya beberapa orang karena tidak cukup banyak siswa yang tertarik masuk klub itu. Kalau bukan karena Pixis sensei yang terus memaksanya, Rivaille akan memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah setelah bel pulang berbunyi, bukannya datang ke laboratorium untuk berkumpul bersama sekelompok orang aneh di sana. Sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu apakah medali emas olimpiade fisika internasional yang didapatkannya tahun lalu ataukah _death glare _nya yang membuat Pixis sensei dengan tega melimpahkan posisi itu kepadanya.

_Death glare?_

Kelihatannya hal itu tidak punya korelasi dengan posisi ketua klub, tapi melihat siapa saja orang yang menjadi anggotanya, hal itu menjadi sangat penting. Minggu lalu Hanji hampir saja meledakkan lab karena percobaan-ilmiah-entah-apa yang dilakukannya. Sementara itu si mulut besar dari kelas 1, Eren Jaeger, tidak pernah berhenti berbuat konyol dan bodoh. Rivaille tidak habis pikir kenapa Mikasa yang cerdas dan Armin yang jenius bisa berteman dengan anak bodoh itu, dan lebih konyolnya, membawa anak itu ke dalam klub. Sementara itu Jean dan Connie hanya dua orang kurang kerjaan yang masuk klub untuk mengisi waktu luang. Oh, ya. Tentu saja ada Krista dan Petra yang menurut Rivaille lebih cocok masuk klub cheerleader daripada mengikuti klub _science. _Semua kekonyolan dan kekacauan yang terjadi baru bisa dihentikan jika Rivaille memberikan _death glare _nya yang mematikan itu.

"Tch…."

Rivaille menghela napas pelan ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke laboratorium, bersiap untuk kekacauan-kekacauan baru yang mungkin terjadi.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

…

Yang dia temukan hanya sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya sambil setengah menunduk.

"Ri… Rivaille…."

Rivaille menyapu seisi ruangan dan hanya menemukan Petra yang berdiri gugup di depannya. Apakah Hanji membuat kekacauan lain dengan menjadikan semua orang sebagai specimen percobaannya?

"Tidak ada yang datang hari ini…"

Rivaille mengangkat alisnya. Itu berita bagus. Dia bisa pulang ke rumah dan memastikan sekali lagi apakah cat baru di dinding kamarnya benar-benar sudah rapi dan rata. Selain itu…

"Eh… Uhm… "

Rivaille baru saja berbalik dan sedang memegang gagang pintu ketika Petra menghentikannya dengan panggilan-setengah-gumaman itu.

"Pixis sensei meminta kita merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan."

Tangan Rivaille terlepas dari gagang pintu. Dia berbalik lagi dan melebarkan matanya.

Petra melirik lagi ke samping.

Meskipun sudah menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, beberapa kali dia terbatuk karena debu-debu yang menyelimuti buku-buku di perpustakaan kecil di belakang lab itu benar-benar tebal. Sambil membersihkan rak buku di depannya, dia melirik lagi ke samping, menatap Rivaille yang sedang serius memusnahkan debu paling kecil sekalipun yang bersarang di rak buku itu.

Petra tidak dasar berapa lama dia berdiri dengan posisi itu, terpana melihat mata tajam Rivaille yang serius menekuri debu-debu di depannya. Pemuda dengan aura dingin yang selalu melayang-layang di sekitarnya itu benar-benar terlihat tidak memikirkan hal lain selain membersihkan kotoran di sana. _Apakah debu adalah hal yang paling dia benci di dunia ini?_

"Daripada kau terus menerus menatapku seperti itu, lebih baik cepat bersihkan semua kotoran di tempat ini."

Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, Rivaille berkata pelan dari balik sapu tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Petra tergagap, benar-benar seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Ma... maafkan aku! Aku akan berjuang lebih keras!"

Dengan wajah sempurna merah, Petra berbalik untuk menuju rak lain, tapi sial, setumpuk buku tebal yang tersusun di lantai menjegal kakinya. Gadis itu berakhir dengan menjerit kecil sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertelungkup di atas lantai.

"Tch..." Rivaille menatap malas dengan matanya yang kecil, "Dasar ceroboh."

Mendadak Petra ingin bisa menguap jadi asap sekarang juga.

Dia sedang berpikir apakah Hanji bisa menciptakan formula semacam itu ketika dia merasakan tangannya ditarik sampai tubuhnya kembali berdiri.

_Tangannya... hangat... _

Otaknya belum bekerja sempurna ketika akhirnya dia merasakan bahwa wajah yang separuhnya tertutup sapu tangan itu sedang mengamatinya.

Tiba-tiba Rivaille menujuk dahi Petra dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau berdarah."

"Eh...?"

Petra mengusap dahinya dan merasakan tangannya basah oleh cairan lengket berwarna merah. Ternyata dahinya terbentur lantai, tapi dia bahkan tidak sadar karena sibuk memikirkan tentang berubah menjadi asap.

"Pulanglah, obati lukamu sendiri."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Rivaille berbalik untuk menuju rak lain.

"Ta... tapi, Rivaille,,,"

"Pergilah," kali ini Rivaille menoleh, "Ini perintah."

Dan Petra mendapatkan _death glare _itu, tatapan yang tidak boleh ditolak.

_**Kenapa...**_

_**Kenapa aku masih saja memperhatikan orang yang tidak pernah ingin diperhatikan?**_

Sebagian besar siswa segera menghambur keluar kelas begitu bel pulang menyalak nyaring, sementara Hanji malah terlihat sedang bersemangat mengoceh tentang rencana percobaan barunya di dekat Rivaille yang justru acuh tak acuh membuang pandangan keluar jendela.

"... Jadi, Levi, bagaimana menurutmu? Rencana yang hebat, bukan?"

Levi memutar wajahnya untuk memberikan tatapan yang kurang lebih berarti terserah-kau-saja-itu-bukan-urusanku kepada Hanji. Hanji mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berdecak dan kemudian berbalik untuk menghampiri Jean yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Jean!" serunya, "Apa kau ingin mendengar rencana percobaanku yang baru? Ini hebat sekali!"

Pemuda jangkung yang dipanggil itu menoleh dengan wajah horor sebelum akhirnya buru-buru melangkah keluar sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang "ada urusan dengan Armin." Hanji tidak rela kalau pendengarnya kabur begitu saja, jadi dia ikut berlari untuk menjajari langkah Jean yang berjalan menjauh.

Rivaille baru saja kembali menatap keluar jendela sambil menopang dagu ketika dia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki berhenti di dekat mejanya.

"Ma... maaf..."

Dia menoleh, mendapati lagi sepasang mata biru itu.

"Ketua,,, eh, Rivaille,,,, ini,,,"

"Ada apa?" potong Rivaille datar.

Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rivaille mengikuti arah pandangan Petra yang menunduk dan melihat sebuah bungkusan kecil di tangan gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille lagi.

"Aku dengar Pixis sensei memintamu untuk tinggal di sekolah hari ini karena harus belajar untuk Olimpiade Science. Kotak bekal ini untukmu, Ketua! Aku membuatnya sendiri. Selamat berjuang!"

Kedengarannya Petra mengucapkan semua itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Sambil tetap menunduk dia menyodorkan bungkusan kecil di tangannya pada Rivaille.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

...

Sepuluh detik.

Petra mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan, bertanya-tanya apakah Rivaille tidak mendengar ucapannya barusan karena tidak ada jawaban yang dia dapatkan.

"Tch..." Rivaille membuang muka ke samping sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Petra..." dia berkata pelan dari sela-sela giginya yang hampir terkatup rapat.

"Ya, ketua!"

Mata biru pucat itu menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu melakukan semua ini."

Bibir Petra terbuka bersama dengan matanya yang melebar. _Apa... Apa yang dia katakan?_

Rivaille berjalan melewatinya, sebelum Petra sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Dada Petra sesak ketika Rivaille berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Dia mendengar Rivaille menghela napas, dan kemudian suara itu terdengar begitu dekat. Begitu dekat sampai dia merasa Rivaille berbisik tepat di telinganya...

"Berhentilah..."

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Stop Being Nice to Me**

**Lenght : threeshot**

**Pairing : Levi x Petra**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SnK, I just own the storyline and the words~**

_Maap maap malah jadinya threeshot XD *bow*_

Mata biru pucat itu menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu melakukan semua ini."

Bibir Petra terbuka bersama dengan matanya yang melebar.

_Apa... Apa yang dia katakan?_

Rivaille berjalan melewatinya sebelum Petra sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Dada Petra sesak ketika Rivaille berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Dia mendengar Rivaille menghela napas, dan kemudian suara itu terdengar begitu dekat. Begitu dekat sampai dia merasa Rivaille berbisik tepat di telinganya...

"Berhentilah..."

Tangan Petra gemetar.

"Berhentilah berbuat baik kepadaku."

Suara itu seperti datang dari tempat yang jauh.

Apakah itu hanya suara yang dibawa oleh angin?

_Tidak..._

Rivaille benar-benar berbisik tepat di telinganya.

_Buk!_

Tanpa sadar kotak makan di tangan Petra terjatuh.

"_Selamat pagi, Ketua!"_

_Wajah yang dingin itu tidak pernah balas tersenyum padanya._

Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab atau berbuat apa sampai akhirnya dia mendengar langkah kaki Rivaille berjalan menjauh.

"_Ah, biar kubantu, Ketua!"_

_Rivaille yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku tebal dari perpustakaan hanya menatap sebentar tanpa ekspresi apa-apa._

Sekarang Rivaille benar-benar sudah menghilang dari dalam kelas.

"_Hari ini Pixis sensei terlambat. Apa kau lapar, Ketua? Aku bisa membelikanmu makanan."_

_Mata kecil itu menatapnya tajam._

"_Tch..."_

_Tidak pernah ada decakannya yang bisa diartikan._

Mendadak kakinya lemah dan goyah. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Kenapa...?"

Dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi basah.

_**Apakah...**_

_**Berbuat baik pun adalah sesuatu yang salah?**_

Tepat setelah pintu bus terbuka, dia meloncat turun. Seperti biasa, dia berhenti sejenak untuk merapikan tas di bahunya sambil memandang sekitar. Kali ini dia berhenti sedikit lebih lama dibanding biasanya.

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun.

Dia sedang mulai berjalan ketika seseorang di belakangnya tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih, Levi?"

Rivaille berbalik cepat dan memberikan _death glare _nya yang menakutkan itu. Tapi kali ini Hanji tidak bereaksi seperti biasanya. Dia justru memasang tampang sedih yang membuat Rivaille semakin kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak sedih!"

"Kenapa sekarang kau marah?" Hanji mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Tapi kau mengeraskan suaramu!"

"Aku tidak..."

Rivaille sepertinya malas berdebat dengan Hanji dan segera berbalik sambil menggumamkan sesuatu semacam "bodoh" atau "konyol."

"Tch... Tidak ada lagi yang menunggumu selama seminggu ini, pantas saja kalau kau jadi sedih..."

Hanji bergumam seperti pada dirinya sendiri, tapi gumamannya cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Rivaille yang mendadak mempercepat langkahnya.

Itu benar.

Tidak ada lagi yang menunggunya dengan senyuman lebar bodoh sambil mengucapkan "selamat pagi." Bukankah harusnya dia senang?

Harusnya...

Petra menatap burung merpati yang terbaring tidak sadar di depannya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang diperintahkan oleh Pixis sensei kepada mereka. Pikirannya tiba-tiba jadi samar.

"Petra-senpai!"

"Eh..." Petra menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berambut blonde di sampingnya sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Eh, ya, Armin..."

"Apa kita bisa segera memulai?" tanya Armin.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja," Petra mengangguk gugup.

"Apa kau sakit, senpai? Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

Armin masih menatapnya, membuat Petra semakin gugup. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa gugup seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sehat, Armin."

Sambil menghela napas pelan, dia melirik lagi ke meja terdepan, menatap punggung kecil yang membelakanginya. Apa tidak apa-apa? Kali ini dia memaksa untuk berpasangan dengan Armin, padahal biasanya dia akan melakukan berbagai macam cara agar bisa duduk semeja dengan Rivaille.

Tapi tidak apa-apa... Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai dia mendengar teriakan itu...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EREN?! KAU MEMBUNUH BURUNG MERPATINYA!"

Itu teriakan Rivaille pada Eren yang sedang nyengir tidak berdosa setelah membunuh bahan percobaan mereka. Sepertinya tidak semuanya baik-baik saja. Pada akhirnya Rivaille mengusir Eren untuk pindah ke meja Mikasa sehingga Rivaille sendiri berpasangan dengan Hanji. Meskipun Hanji cerewet dan agak aneh, setidaknya si kacamata itu tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengacaukan percobaan mereka.

"Kelihatannya kau memang sedang kesal hari ini..." gumam Hanji.

Rivaille tidak menjawab dan terus fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya Rivaille memang jarang menjawab perkataan orang lain, sekalipun orang itu jelas-jelas bicara padanya.

"Ah, Levi, aku penasaran sampai kapan kau akan menjadi cukup pintar untuk memahami dirimu sendiri."

Rivaille berhenti dan menatap Hanji.

"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak," katanya ketus, "Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu."

Hanji hanya tertawa kecil.

"Semoga kau bisa dewasa sedikit, chibi~~"

Hampir saja terjadi pertarungan taekwondo kelas berat kalau saja Jean dan Connie tidak segera menahan Rivaille. Semua orang tahu bahwa Rivaille akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dibanding biasanya jika ada orang yang berani-berani menyebutkan soal tinggi badannya. Hanji adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang pemberani itu. Dia bahkan sudah melakukannya sejak kecil, karena mereka sudah saling kenal bahkan ketika mereka sama-sama belum bisa berbicara.

Meskipun akhirnya pertarungan itu tidak terjadi, Pixis sensei menghukum Rivaille karena dia sudah mengacaukan mejanya sendiri dan juga meja Jean dan Connie yang ada di dekatnya. Sungguh sesuatu yang langka. Semua anggota klub diminta untuk pulang sementara Rivaille harus tinggal untuk membereskan alat-alat percobaan dan membersihkan seluruh lab. Petra tidak tahu kenapa mendadak tangannya begitu lambat merapikan tasnya. Sampai semua orang sudah keluar, tinggal dia yang masih sibuk membereskan barang bawaannya sambil sesekali melirik Rivaille yang sedang mengambil sapu dan kain pel.

"Rivaille..."

Dia tidak tahu kenapa tahu-tahu dia sudah berdiri di dekat si rambut hitam itu. Rivaille menatapnya datar.

"Aku... aku..."

Rivaille hanya menatapnya tanpa bertanya.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Tch... Pergilah..." potong Rivaille tiba-tiba, "Kau ini mengganggu saja."

Dan Rivaille menjauh, mulai sibuk memakai sapu tangan untuk menutupi mulutnya dan kemudian menyapu ruangan itu. Selama beberapa menit Petra masih berdiri di sana, berusaha menelan kembali kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan.

_Ternyata memang tidak boleh._

_Membantunya pun tidak boleh._

Petra menunduk dan berjalan keluar pelan-pelan, tidak menyadari sepasang mata biru pucat itu mengikuti punggungnya sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu.

Petra mendongak. Langit benar-benar gelap. Sambil menarik napas panjang, dia kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil payung merahnya. Ibunya memintanya untuk berbelanja ke minimarket dan dia tidak mau pulang kehujanan malam-malam begini.

Benar saja.

Baru beberapa meter berjalan dari rumah, gerimis mulai turun. Petra membuka payungnya dan berjalan cepat-cepat agar dia segera sampai di minimarket.

"_Hujan lagi... Sepatuku jadi kotor."_

Tiba-tiba saja Petra seperti mendengar sesuatu. Dia berhenti dan terpaku menatap titik-titik air yang menetes dari ujung payungnya.

"_Aku tahu kau tidak membawa payung, Ketua. Jadi... jadi aku menunggumu di sini."_

Kali ini Petra ingat bahwa itu suaranya sendiri, seperti biasa ketika dia menunggu Rivaille di halte bus setiap pagi. Matanya tiba-tiba meredup.

"_Tch~ Untuk apa repot-repot..."_

Tapi saat itu Rivaille tidak menolak untuk berjalan di bawah payung yang sama dengannya sampai di halaman sekolah.

"_Kenapa... Ketua?"_

Petra ingat saat itu Rivaille tiba-tiba berhenti ketika terdengar suara petir. Petra tidak yakin apa yang terjadi karena dia hanya melihat punggung Rivaille yang berjalan di depannya. Tapi tangan Rivaille terlihat mengepal...

"_Tidak apa-apa... Kau kira kenapa? Aku takut pada petir?"_

Mengingatnya saja membuat dada Petra berdebar. _Kenapa bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini Rivaille selalu saja muncul..._

Petra membawa keranjangnya yang penuh barang belanjaan menuju ke kasir. Hujan di luar terdengar makin deras. Dia merapatkan sweaternya sambil mengantri di depan meja kasir.

"Petra...?"

Dia mendongak mendengar namanya disebut.

"Pixis sensei..."

Pixis sensei tersenyum padanya. Tangannya memegang sebuah kantong belanjaan.

"Jadi rumahmu ada di dekat sini?"

"Benar, sensei..." Petra mengangguk.

"Ah, tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah rupanya. Aku baru saja ada urusan di dekat sini."

"Eh, sensei..." mendadak Petra ingat sesuatu, tapi dia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ya?" Pixis sensei menatapnya.

_Apa aku harus...? _

"Itu..." Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tadi sore sensei meminta Ketua tetap tinggal di lab setelah membersihkannya. Sensei bilang akan memberikan Ketua materi untuk Olimpiade Sains yang akan datang."

"Ah!" Pixis sensei menepuk keningnya sendiri. Perasaan Petra jadi tidak enak.

"Aku benar-benar melupakannya. Aku harus keluar karena ada urusan dan sama sekali tidak ingat tentang itu... Kalau begitu aku harus segera menghubungi Rivaille."

Pixis sensei mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia menelfon Rivaille.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif..."

Pixis sensei menekan tombol ponselnya lagi.

"Saya permisi dulu, sensei."

"Petra...!" Pixis sensei terkejut karena Petra tiba-tiba berlari, "Belanjaanmu..."

Tidak ada waktu bagi Petra untuk mengingat soal belanjaannya. Dia berlari dengan payung merah di tangan sekalipun payung itu tidak banyak membantu karena hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Hampir seluruh bajunya jadi basah.

Sejenak jalanan jadi lebih terang karena ada kilat di langit, diikuti oleh petir yang menggelegar.

Petra memejamkan matanya.

"Ketua..."

"_Tidak... Jangan..."_

_Mata kecilnya hampir tidak berkedip sekalipun seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Dia memeluk lututnya sendiri, seakan-akan berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya._

"_Kau perempuan pembawa sial! Kau seharusnya mati saja!"_

_Selain bunyi petir, dia mendengar bunyi kursi patah. Dan ada warna merah yang akhirnya dia ketahui sebagai warna darah._

_Bibirnya gemetar dan lidahnya kelu sekalipun dia ingin berteriak. Entah itu meminta pertolongan atau hanya sekedar meminta semuanya untuk berhenti. Tapi dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan terus mendengar bunyi pukulan serta tendangan itu._

"_Mati kau...!"_

_Jantungnya seperti melompat dari dalam tubuhnya ketika dia melihat benda berkilat itu menembus tubuh yang terbaring tidak jauh darinya. Dia memekik pelan tanpa suara._

"_Ri... vaille..."_

_Dia tidak pernah lupa bagaimana mata biru pucat itu menatapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan._

"_La... ri..."_

_Tulangnya seperti dilolosi satu per satu. Dia menggeleng dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur karena matanya basah. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin lari meninggalkan ibunya... Tapi dia akan datang padanya. Iblis itu mungkin saja juga akan menyakitinya seperti yang sudah-sudah..._

_Sebelum dia sadar dia menemukan kaki kecilnya berlari di jalanan yang basah..._

_Petir menyambar lagi._

_Dingin..._

_Bibirnya membeku..._

_Bunyi petir terdengar lagi..._

Rivaille membuka mata dengan napas tersengal. Dia menatap keluar jendela sambil meraba lehernya yang basah. Perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa di luar hujan deras, ada hari sudah gelap dan sekarang dia terkurung sendirian di dalam lab sekolah. Benar-benar sial kenapa dia harus ketiduran ketika menunggu Pixis sensei. Satpam sekolah pasti sudah mengunci semua ruangan.

Sebelum dia sempat mengumpat atau mengeluh, tiba-tiba petir menggelegar di luar dengan begitu keras sampai dia merasa kaca jendela bergetar...

"Ketua...!"

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka.

Petra melangkah masuk dengan napas tersengal. Air menetes dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia melangkah masuk sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan.

"Ri... vaille..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dan tidak terlihat ada siapa-siapa.

"Rivaille...!"

Petra berjongkok, tidak yakin bahwa yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar Rivaille. Dia duduk di bawah kolong meja, menekuk kedua lututnya.

Dia...

Gemetar...

"Rivaille..."

Petra mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan Rivaille yang menutupi kedua telinganya. Rivaille tampak terkejut dan memandang Petra tidak percaya. Sepertinya dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Petra benar-benar ada di sana.

"Rivaille, ini aku."

Rivaille masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Petra lihat sebelumnya. Iris biru pucat itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bibir Rivaille terbuka, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Mendadak ada bunyi petir.

Petra merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya yang basah.

TBC~

**Betewe miapah banget mendadak punya ide kalo Levi takut sama petir ._.**

**Tbh it doesn't suit him so much **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Stop Being Nice to Me ~ Chapter 3 (end)**

**Lenght : threeshot**

**Pairing : Levi x Petra**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SnK, I just own the storyline and the words~**

Yang Petra inginkan sekarang adalah berlari.

Terus berlari.

...

Dan menemukan Rivaille.

Dia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan heran satpam sekolah yang sedang berjaga di pos dengan segelas teh panas di atas meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau..."

"Apa Bapak melihat Rivaille keluar dari sekolah? Apa... semua ruangan sudah dikunci?"

Petra balik bertanya sambil memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Eh... itu..."

Kelihatannya satpam sekolah masih terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mencerna pertanyaan Petra.

"Rivaille? Anak berbadan kecil yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu?" dia tampak sedang mengingat-ingat, "Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya..."

Beberapa detik kemudian Petra berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan membawa kunci lab. Apa yang orang bodoh itu pikirkan? Kalau dia tahu hari sudah gelap, seharusnya dia keluar dan menghubungi Pixis sensei...

Petra tidak habis pikir di mana otak orang yang katanya pernah mendapat medali emas Olimpiade Fisika itu.

Barangkali otaknya sudah berpindah tempat.

"Ketua...!"

Petra membuka pintu lab.

Dia melangkah masuk dengan napas tersengal. Air menetes dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia berjalan ke dalam sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan.

"Ri... vaille..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dan tidak terlihat ada siapa-siapa.

"Rivaille...!"

Petra berjongkok, tidak yakin bahwa yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar Rivaille. Dia duduk di bawah kolong meja, menekuk kedua lututnya.

Dia...

Gemetar...

"Rivaille..."

Petra mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan Rivaille yang menutupi kedua telinganya. Rivaille tampak terkejut dan memandang Petra tidak percaya. Sepertinya dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Petra benar-benar ada di sana.

"Rivaille, ini aku."

Rivaille masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Petra lihat sebelumnya. Iris biru pucat itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bibir Rivaille terbuka, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Mendadak ada bunyi petir.

Petra merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya yang basah.

Bola mata biru langit Petra melebar.

_Ini..._

Tubuhnya yang dingin terasa lebih hangat sekarang.

_Apakah ini benar?_

Rivaille...

Memeluknya...

Bunyi petir terdengar lagi. Petra merasakan Rivaille mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ri... vaille..."

"Diamlah..." bisik Rivaille, "Diamlah sebentar."

Ragu-ragu, Petra memeluk punggung Rivaille. Dia benar-benar yakin kalau tubuh kecil itu gemetar. Petra tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, jadi dia hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata. Sejauh ingatan yang dipunyainya, dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Rivaille.

Tidak pernah...

"Eh..."

Rivaille menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Petra baru sadar kalau bunyi hujan di luar sudah tidak sekeras sebelumnya. Berapa lama Rivaille memeluknya? Satu menit? Lima menit? Petra tidak tahu kenapa mendadak dadanya terasa agak nyeri ketika Rivaille menjauh dan memalingkan muka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Eh...?"

Rivaille menatap Petra sekarang dan gadis itu merasakan wajahnya memanas sekalipun tubuhnya yang basah merasa kedinginan.

"Aku..." dia menunduk, "Bertemu Pixis sensei, lalu... lalu sensei bilang..."

Rivaille berdiri, mendadak kembali terlihat angkuh dan seolah-olah lupa kalau beberapa menit yang lalu dia gemetar ketakutan hanya karena mendengar bunyi petir.

"Sensei bilang ponselmu tidak aktif..." kata Petra sambil ikut berdiri.

"Ponselku mati," sahut Rivaille, "Dan aku... tertidur."

Dia kembali memalingkan wajah sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Rivaille melangkah keluar dari ruang lab. Petra buru-buru mengikutinya.

Ternyata hujan sudah agak reda, tinggal gerimis kecil yang masih turun.

Rivaille turun dari teras dan berjalan melintasi halaman sebelum akhirnya dia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Apa?" Petra sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau dia sedang mengikuti Rivaille.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri dan akan berjalan sendiri ke halte bus."

"Baiklah..." gumam Petra, "Tapi... itu..."

Dia berjalan ke depan Rivaille dan mengulurkan payungnya.

"Pakailah payung ini, Ketua. Rumahku dekat dengan sekolah..."

Rivaille memandangi payung itu dan wajah Petra bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa..." gumam Petra lagi, "Rumahku benar-benar dekat..."

Kali ini Rivaille hanya memandang bola mata biru langit itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku... berjanji... " kata Petra dengan suara bergetar "Ini yang terakhir kali..."

Gadis itu menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ini terakhir kalinya aku berbuat baik padamu."

...

"Kenapa..."

Petra mendongak, mendapati mata kecil Rivaille masih menatapnya.

"Kenapa... kau selalu baik padaku?"

Barangkali Petra tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi sekarang mata Rivaille menyipit untuk bisa menatap wajah Petra dengan lebih jelas karena sekarang gerimis mulai menderas lagi dan membuat pandangannya kabur.

Petra terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku... " dia menunduk lagi.

Rivaille menghela napas. Dia meraih payung itu dari tangan Petra dan berjalan keluar dari halaman sekolah. Petra ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Rivaille berjalan makin cepat. Akhirnya dia tetap mematung di sana, menatap punggung Rivaille yang terus menjauh.

_Apakah orang itu bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan terimakasih?_

Dada Petra terasa makin nyeri.

Dia tidak tahu apakah wajahnya basah karena gerimis atau karena dia sedang menangis.

"Sudah hari ketiga ya..."

Rivaille menoleh dan memandang Hanji dengan tatapan tidak senangnya yang biasa.

"Sampai siang ini saja sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali kau memandangi bangku Petra yang kosong, Levi..."

Mata Rivaille membulat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak..."

"Tch~ Tch~ Tch~"

Hanji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memberikan Rivaille sebuah tatapan prihatin.

"Aku dengar Petra sakit karena kehujanan."

Hanji melirik Rivaille yang sekarang menunduk memandangi mejanya, pura-pura membaca buku. Kadang-kadang Hanji ingin sekali memukul wajah dingin itu sekalipun dia sudah terbiasa melihatnya selama hampir 17 tahun ini. Selain cerdas, sisi lain dari si kepala batu itu benar-benar bodoh.

"Kata Connie demam Petra sangat tinggi, dia bahkan berkata kita bisa merebus telur dengan meletakkannya di kening Petra... Oh ya, aku tidak mengerti kapan dan di mana Petra bisa kehujanan. Seingatku terakhir kali dia masuk sekolah hari sangat cerah. Tapi... malamnya hujan, ya? Kenapa dia bisa kehujanan malam-malam? Dan saat itu kau pulang kemalaman dari sekolah, kan? Sebenarnya ada apa... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..."

BRAK !

Tiba-tiba Rivaille berdiri sambil memukul meja. Dia menatap Hanji dengan _death glare _itu.

"Berhentilah bicara atau aku akan mematahkan tanganmu..." gumam Rivaille.

"Eh? Kenapa kau jadi marah, Levi? Aku kan hanya sedang mengajakmu ngobrol..."

Rivaille tidak mau mendengarkannya lagi dan berjalan melewati Hanji untuk menuju pintu keluar.

"Levi..." tiba-tiba Hanji menahan tangannya, "Sekali-kali jangan jadi orang yang terlalu bodoh. Kau harus belajar untuk mempercayai orang lain..."

Rivaille tidak menjawab dan hanya menepis tangan Hanji.

Sambil menggerutu kecil, dia keluar dari kelas setelah membanting daun pintu dengan tenaga agak berlebihan. Ketika sadar, dia sudah berdiri di perpustakaan kecil di belakang lab yang saat itu sepi. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan yang tampak bersih dan rapi setelah dia dan Petra membersihkannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Rivaille menghela napas.

Dia asal memilih salah satu buku di rak dan kemudian bersandar di dinding untuk mulai membaca. Mendadak sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai di bawah salah satu rak menarik perhatiannya. Rivaille menunduk mengambil benda itu.

Sebuah buku catatan bersampul biru.

Dia membukanya dan tertegun sebentar.

"Ah..."

Matanya mengerjap.

Kepalanya terasa berputar ketika dia berusaha membuka mata sepenuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit, barulah dia bisa melihat dengan jelas langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru laut.

Petra bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya. Dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Ternyata sudah cukup lama dia tertidur. Apakah Ibunya belum pulang?

"_Obat dan makanan sudah Ibu siapkan di atas meja. Maaf, Petra, Ibu ada meeting yang benar-benar penting."_

Ah, dia baru ingat kalau Ibunya akan pulang terlambat sementara Ayahnya sedang ada perjalanan bisnis keluar kota. Kenapa di saat-saat dia sakit seperti ini semua orang harus pergi?

Petra meraih gelas di atas meja, sudah waktunya dia minum obat. Gadis itu mendesah pelan ketika melihat isi gelasnya sudah kosong. Dengan tubuh lemas dia turun dari ranjang, menuju pintu kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar-putar sampai dia harus selalu berpegangan ketika menuruni tangga. Tangannya agak gemetar sewaktu dia menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

_Air mengalir, seperti hujan..._

_Hujan waktu itu..._

"_Kenapa... kau selalu baik padaku?"_

"Ah..."

Petra buru-buru berhenti menuangkan air ketika dia sadar gelasnya sudah penuh. Dia merutuki diri sendiri kenapa otaknya harus mengingat hal itu sekarang. Kakinya tinggal beberapa langkah dari tangga ketika kepalanya benar-benar terasa berputar dan sangat pusing. Tubuhnya makin lemas. Dia merasa kakinya tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya dan dia akan segera jatuh...

Tapi punggungnya tidak menghantam lantai.

Dia merasakan sepasang lengan menyangga tubuhnya.

Petra mengerjap, berusaha melihat dengan jelas dan berpikir apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Apakah sebenarnya dia masih ada di atas ranjang dan tidak turun ke dapur untuk mengambil air? Apakah...

"Petra..."

Apakah Ibunya selesai meeting lebih cepat dan sudah sampai di rumah?

"Petra..." seseorang menyentuh pipinya, "Bangun..."

Itu bukan suara Ibunya...

"Petra..."

Rasanya Petra pernah mengenal suara dan sentuhan itu. Hangatnya sama...

Petra membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sepasang mata biru pucat yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ri... vaille...?"

Bibirnya bergerak pelan, dia merasa seperti sedang mengigau. Tidak mungkin Rivaille ada di sana, jadi Petra memutuskan bahwa dia memang sedang bermimpi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Kau sedang sakit tapi kau sendirian di rumah yang tidak terkunci. Kau ini bodoh atau apa..."

Suara Rivaille terdengar jelas.

"Di mana kamarmu?"

"Eh...?"

Petra mengerjap lagi dan melihat wajah Rivaille yang terlihat gusar dengan lebih jelas. Jadi ini nyata? Rivaille ada di sana?

"Tch... di mana kamarmu?"

"Di... atas..."

Petra menggerakkan tangannya yang lemas untuk menunjukkan letak kamarnya. Detik berikutnya sebelum Petra menyadari apa yang terjadi, Rivaille mengangkat tubuhnya begitu saja dari lantai. Dia membawa Petra menaiki tangga seperti tidak sedang membawa apa-apa. Sekalipun tubuhnya kecil, seisi semua orang tahu bahwa Rivaille adalah atlit taekwondo terbaik di sekolah.

Rivaille membaringkan Petra di ranjangnya. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Petra ingin bangkit agar bisa melihat wajah Rivaille dengan lebih jelas, tapi untuk membuka mata saja kepalanya terasa pusing lagi.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya tetap diam sampai akhirnya Petra memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

Rivaille masih diam.

"Ada yang perlu kau sampaikan? Apa Pixis sensei memberiku tugas?"

"Tidak," Rivaille bergumam pelan tanpa memandang Petra.

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Terdengar bunyi gerimis yang mulai turun di luar. Petra memandang langit yang menggelap dari kaca jendela kamarnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku takut pada petir?" tanya Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Petra yang sedang memandang keluar segera beralih menatap Rivaille lagi, sekalipun dia hanya bisa melihat wajah Rivaille dari samping.

"Waktu itu usiaku delapan tahun," kata Rivaille pelan. Bunyi hujan di luar makin keras.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dia itu iblis atau monster, tapi orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai ayahku. Dia membuat hidupku dan ibuku seperti ada di dalam neraka."

Suara Rivaille bergetar. Dia meremas-remas tangannya sendiri, tapi Petra hampir tidak menyadari bahwa Rivaille tidak pernah terlihat secemas itu.

"Dia memukuli kami setiap hari, hampir membunuh kami setiap hari."

Petra tidak bisa melihatnya, kengerian di wajah Rivaille ketika mengingat bagaimana rasa sakit dan takut yang dirasakannya pada hari-hari yang menyedihkan itu.

"Sampai akhirnya... dia benar-benar melakukannya," Rivaille memegang kepalanya sambil menumpukan kedua siku tangannya di atas lututnya, "Waktu itu hujan lebat. Dia... Dia... membunuh ibu di depan mataku. Kalau aku... tidak berlari keluar, kalau Hanji tidak datang dan memanggil ayahnya... Aku..."

Petir menyambar di luar.

Tubuh Rivaille berjengit dan dia menyembunyikan kepalanya lebih dalam dengan kedua lengannya, sampai akhirnya dia merasakan sentuhan pelan di bahunya. Rivaille menoleh dan melihat Petra sudah duduk dengan wajah yang tampak cemas.

Petra menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau itu menyakitkan... Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya."

Rivaille membuka bibirnya, tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang dia ucapkan.

Mereka terus diam seperti itu sementara hujan di luar makin lebat. Tidak ada bunyi petir yang terdengar lagi.

"Kau belum memberiku jawaban," kata Rivaille pelan.

"Apa?" Petra tampak bingung.

"Pertanyaanku waktu itu."

Mata mereka bertatapan.

"Ah..." Petra ingat. Pertanyaan Rivaille ketika dia memberikan payungnya.

"Itu..." Petra menunduk. Rivaille terus menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berbuat baik padamu. Sekalipun kau tidak pernah tersenyum, sekalipun kau menyuruhku berhenti... Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tetap melakukannya."

"Kau ini..."

"Ya, barangkali aku memang bodoh," Petra mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Rivaille, "Tapi aku tahu satu hal."

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat."

...

Wajah Rivaille berubah sekalipun tetap terlihat datar. Dia memalingkan muka.

"Kau ini..." dia bergumam, "Kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu berhenti baik padaku?"

Petra menggeleng tanpa menyadari bahwa Rivaille tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa tersenyum. Karena aku tidak bisa baik padamu. Karena aku jahat, dan kau... kau hanya akan sakit kalau kau terus seperti itu. Kau hanya akan sakit dan aku..."

"Itu tidak benar!"

Petra menarik bahu Rivaille sampai mata biru pucat itu menghadap ke wajahnya. Rivaille tampak terkejut.

"Kau tidak jahat," kata Petra tegas, "Dan kau _bisa _tersenyum. Kau _bisa _baik padaku, dan pada semua orang. Kau... kau hanya perlu mempercayainya."

...

Lima menit berlalu.

...

"Kau ini..." Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya. Mata Petra melebar ketika Rivaille mangacak pelan rambutnya yang pirang.

"Benar-benar gadis bodoh."

Rivaille menarik kembali tangannya.

"Karena itulah aku menyukaimu."

Petra tidak yakin apakah yang didengarnya itu benar. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tapi otaknya merekam dengan baik wajah Rivaille saat itu. Wajah Rivaille yang tidak sedingin biasanya. Dan bibirnya... kedua sudut bibir itu tertarik sedikit ke atas.

Apakah...

Apakah Rivaille sedang tersenyum?

Petra tidak sadar jika matanya basah sekarang.

"Oh ya," tiba-tiba Rivaille seperti teringat sesuatu, "Kenapa kau menyimpan fotoku di buku catatanmu?"

"A... apa?"

END~


End file.
